


Cheer up baby

by uwulixxie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Rights, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seo Changbin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwulixxie/pseuds/uwulixxie
Summary: The new student, Felix decides to try out for the cheerleading team, Changbin is just very gay and whipped





	Cheer up baby

It was the beginning of senior year, finaly the last year of high school had arrived, but much was yet to happen. Changbin and Chan walked to school together as they did everyday since middle school, at the sight of those familiar gates Changbin couldn't help but to sign "Can't believe I have to go through one more year of hell", Chan chuckled "C'mon Bin it's not gonna be that bad", Changbin just shrugged, maybe Chan was right, maybe this school year wouldn't completely suck, he was now a senior and he'd spent the entire summer working out with Chan and Jisung, though Jisung complained more than he worked out. Still, Changbin had changed, maybe his guns would win him a cute boy, who knows. The bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts as they quickly stepped into class.  
First period went by quickly, just chatting with his classmates about their summer adventures and other insignificant topics. Second period they had p.e. so, naturally, they went to the school's gym in hope to get ready for class but as they opened the door to the large sports hall they were greated by loud music and some girls dancing. "Oh right the cheerleading tryouts are happening today" Chan stated as he spotted Jisung and Hyunjin sitting on the stands waving and signaling for them to join.  
As they join their younger friends someone else is getting ready to show off their cheerleading skills, Cheer up by Twice starts playing wich makes the 4 boys snap their heads toward where the music was coming from "Whoever this girls is she has amazing taste in music" Hyunjin comments, the others nod in agreement as a seemingly nervous blonde boy they'd never seen before starts spinning and dancing around to the rythm of the song, needless to say the whole audience was shook, never in the history of their high school had a boy tryout to be a cheerleader.  
Whispers could be heard all over the large sports hall, all types of comments were being made, "omg are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jisung asked a little too loudly "this kid has some courage I tell you that" Chan conceeded "and he's hella talented too, he moves better then most of those girls" added Hyunjin.  
Meanwhile Changbin stared in awe, he couldn't help but to attentively watch every movement the small boy made "Bin what do you think?" questioned the youngest boy, no answer, "Bin are you listening?" he insisted tapping on the latters shoulder, Changbin flinched finally turning to Jisung "what?" he spat out "I asked what do you think about the boy trying out?" Jisung repeated "I... I think I might be gayer than I thought" he blured out without thinking, his three friends stared at him in confusion "do you perhaps have the hots for the new kid?" Chan hinted, "I... No, he's just really cute" he hesitated, watching as the cute boy finished his audition and ran to his friends "our Binnie has a crush~" Hyunjin said mockingly making Changbin turn to them once again "thinking he's really cute doesn't make me have a crush on him" he retaliated, "yes it does" his friends fought back in unison "let's just go find the teacher" the latter said trying to escape the conversation.  
As they were coming down the stands the cute boy ran right into Changbin banging their heads together and stumbling back "oh God I'm so sorry, sorry I was so distracted" the boy apologized hurriedly blushing a bit before running away. Changbin was speechless once again "OH MY GOD HE'S EVEN PRETTIER UP CLOSE AND HE HAS FRECKLES YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" he screamed internally, he felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks as his friends started teasing him once again.  
The rest of the morning went by quickly, the cute boy with cute freckles never leaving his thoughts. The next day Changbin, much to Chan's dismay, was late, the older having to patiently wait for him to get ready. When Changbin finally got to his first class he certainly was not ready to walk into that room and see the reason he didn't get much sleep sitting right there on the last row, and just to his luck the only empty table left was right next to him, he walked slowly in that direction, so slowly that the English teacher had to tell him to hurry up, as he sat down the boy next table glanced at him and flashed a warm smile before going back to taking notes on his notebook and Changbin can't tell how many beats his heart just skipped.  
He had to try his best not to stare at the cute boy next to him, he was doing great until the teacher started the class "now that we're all present, I believe most of you are already familiar with each other but we have a new student, Felix please introduce yourself" and when that boy whose name he now knew was Felix started speaking he couldn't help but look at him, to notice every detail on his face, from his freckles that spread all over his cheeks forming the prettiest patterns to the way his lips move with each word, and that voice, that damned voice way to deep for someone as soft looking as Felix, he must've stared for too long because now the boy was staring at him "hey, once again I'm really sorry I bumped into you yesterday I should really pay more attention" Felix apologized making Changbin snap out of his thoughts "oh.. Hi, it's... it's ok really... don't worry about it" he answered stumbling over his words, "I'm Felix by the way, nice to meet you" the boy introduced himself smiling brightly, and once again Changbin could feel his heart stop for a second "I'm Changbin, nice to meet you too" he responded.  
For the rest of the class he kept on stealing glances at Felix and freaking out everytime the boy did anything like smile, talk or just sit there writing on his notebook, not that he would admit but Changbin was whipped, he'd only just met the boy and there he was, not being able to focus on anything else.  
After class he met his friends at the cafeteria "Y'all won't BELIVE who's in my English class-" Changbin started before he was interrupted by Chan "hm judging by the blush on you cheeks I'd say cheerleading boy", "I- he has a name you know, it's Felix" he retaliated, "I didn't think you'd have the guts to ask for his name good for you" Hyunjin congratulated, Changbin stared at the floor, "well actually he introduced himself to me after I kept staring at his face", "well now that's the Changbin I know, too panicked to talk to pretty boys so he just stares at them drooling" Jisung butted in teasing him "shut up let's just eat I'm starving" he replied with a hint of annoyance "maybe if you hadn't oversleept this morning you would've had time for breakfast" Chan complained annoying him even more "I hate you all, this is homophobic", "We are literally all gay" Jisung fought back "whatever let's just go" Changbin practically commanded finally moving to the snack bar to get something to eat.  
The school year was going nicely so far, there had been two weeks since it started, Changbin was keeping up with his classes and had a cute boy in two of them, next period he had English class wish made him excited since a certain cute boy would be there too, sitting right next to him, he was leaning on his locker waiting for the bell to ring when he spotted Felix taking things out of his locker, he thought about saying "Hi" and ask to walk to class together but that idea quickly left his mind as he saw one of the school's jocks walk by and push Felix while calling him mean names, Changbin judt lost it, next thing he new he was punching the jock right on the chin almost knocking him to the ground "Leave him the fuck alone you assholes" he snapped "who the fuck are you? His boyfriend?" the jock mocked while walking away, everyone was silent for a moment before starting to whisper about the occurrence, did quiet kid Seo Changbin just punch a dude? Changbin just ignored them, turning to the slightly shaken boy.  
He clearly didnt think that through and was now in pain but maybe the cute boy holding his bruised hand asking if he's ok made it worth the sting "I.. thank you... you didn't have to do that look at your poor hand" Felix noticed worriedly "it's okay that asshole had it coming" Changbin replied still a bit taken back, both from what just happen and from Felix still holding his hand "I think I have band aids wait a second" Changbin watched as Felix took a box of cute kitty band aids out of his locker looking a bit embarrassed, he said nothing as he watched the blonde boy's cute tiny hands stick them all over his hand "I know these aren't really your style but I didn't have anything else I'm sorry" the latter said batting his cute puppy eyes at Changbin "hey it's fine they're cute... like you" and he can't believe he just said that, though the evident blush on Felix's squishy cheeks gave him a hint of confidence, "the bell is ringing we should get to class" Felix advised averting Changbin's gaze.  
They walked to class together and chatted all the way through it getting some threatening looks from the teacher but neither cared as they were really enjoying getting to know more about eachother. "Um.. would you like to come watch the football team game this Friday? It's gonna be my first time cheerleading" Felix asked as they were stepping out of class "You got in? I'm so happy for you, congratulations! I'll definitely go and watch you... I mean the game" Changbin tried to not sound too excited, Felix smiled brightly "thank you! I really didn't think I'd get in but I guess I must have done well" he said "well? Are you kidding that was AMAZING I'd never seen anyone move like that" Changbin stressed making sure the youngest new how great he was "you're too sweet it wasn't that good, I'd love to keep chatting but I promised I'd meet my friends after English see you at the game!" Felix bid him goodbye, Changbin mouthed a quick "bye" as Felix disappeared down the hall.  
"I am GAY and in LOVE" Changbin declared as he sat next to his friends at the cafeteria "literally not a single soul asked but ok" Jisung interrupted "why does it look like a unicorn threw up on your hand? " Chan asked, "I...this asshole was bothering Lix so I punched him in the face and then he sticked these band aids on my hand" he explained "YOU WHAT" the 3 of his friends said in shock "wait you're telling me, that you, Seo Changbin, punched a dude?" Hyunjin questioned still not believing his ears "yes I did, I can't believe it myself but that asshole had it coming" he answered "wait let's go back a bit.. so mister tHinKInG hE's CuTE dOeSN't mAKe mE hAVe a CRusH oN hIM has a crush on cheerleading boy?" Chan tried to make sure "fuck you but yes, and he asked me to go watch him on Friday because he's cheerleading for the first time and I'm terrified" the shorter shared "oooh our boy has a date" Jisung teased "I don't think it's a date but I kinda wanna ask him to go on one" Changbin explained "oh my god yes confident gay Binnie we love that! " Hyunjin exclaimed "more like no confidence Binnie I'm too scared to actually do it" the latter stated "no worries Bin we will help you" Chan assured.  
Friday was here and throughout the day Changbin couldn't focus he could only think about Felix and how in hell was he gonna be able to ask him on a date, even though his friends, despite the teasing, gave him a lot of tips and agreed to vo see the game with him. They arrived at the football field ahead of time so they could get good seats, as the music started the cheerleaders started to enter the field and settle right in the middle, Changbin couldn't help but lose his breath as he spotted Felix, he didn't expect to see the boy wearing a skirt and he most certainly was not ready for it, "fuck-" he absentmindedly swore under his breath "we've lost him he is in the hands of gay jesus now" Jisung joked.  
Changbin didn't move his eyes from the blonde boy until the performance was over, damn was he whipped "damn look at Minho, the team captain, I'd get on my knees for him so fast" Jisung cackled "Jisung what the fuck?" Hyunjin asked in disgust "sadly I can't complain about Jisung I was thinking the same but about the quarterback, Woojin" Chan admitted "y'all are disgusting" Changbin snapped "oh like you weren't just drooling over Felix 5 seconds ago, or like Hyunjin hasn't shut up about that boy Seungmin or was it Jeongin? Maybe both?" Jisung blurted "I- shut up, the game's starting" Hyunjin murmured a bit embarrassed.  
They chatted through the game having to deal with Jisung's occasional horny comments about how fine Minho's ass looked, when it was over the cheerleaders came out again and Felix, once again left Changbin breathless, people started to leave the stands but he said back, trying to gather all the strength on his body so he could ask Felix out, he lifted his head up to check where the boy was and saw him, jumping over the barriers and running to him, his heart was pounding, and in no time that same boy was standing right in front of him, still wearing his way too revealing cheerleader outfit, "Binnie you really came how was it. did I do good?" he asked, the cute nickname caught Changbin of guard, everything about the situation was making it hard for him to speak "Lix, you, you where great, amazing really, really amazing" he managed to say "thank you Binnie... I know my outfit looks a bit silly try not to judge it much" Felix addressed, and the older knows the blonde boy caught him staring and read it all wrong "oh Changbin loved your outfit don't worry" Jisung butted in before the latter could reply "you did?" Felix asked turning to him again "I did, you look really adorable.. I can't help staring" he finally manages to reply "oh that's so sweet thank you" the blushing boy replied shyly, Changbin stared at his cute flustered face for a while before noticing a cold breeze hit the boy making him shiver "oh, you must be freezing here have this" he said removing his jacket and putting it over Felix's shoulders "stop you're being too cute you're making me blush" the blonde cooed, Changbin was flustered as well but he promised himself and his friends that he'd ask Felix on a date so he took him to wander around the field for a while, they just walked chatting for a while and once they were far enough from everyone they stopped walking "Lix?" Changbin called out "I've been thinking and... I really like you, I don't know if you feel the same but... would you like to go on a date with me sometime? Changbin managed to ask, Felix smiled at him softly, light blush tainting his freckle covered cheeks, he replied with a quick but none the less fulfilling "I'd love to Binnie " before getting close to Changbin and softly kiss him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you actually enjoyed it!
> 
> Luv, Di ♡
> 
> @uwulixxie_ on twitter


End file.
